1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a dryer which dries objects to be dried and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a clothes dryer may dry laundry by adopting a hot air drying method or a drying method using electromagnetic waves such as a microwave.
In a case of a clothes dryer which adopts the hot air drying method, since moisture is dried by air heated using an indirect heating method, efficiency is low and a drying time may be extended.
In a case of a clothes dryer which adopts the microwave method, a thermal runaway phenomenon occurs due to a resonance phenomenon of electromagnetic wave energy and non-uniform heating of clothes may be caused.